


kiss kiss fall in love

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: honoka wants to paint the roof pink.eli and nozomi want to kiss.it's simple, really.





	kiss kiss fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this fandom was all rainbows and butterflies and then i saw some of the relationships yall ship and im scared for my life
> 
> i tried to do something normal that didn't involve a harem i hope it works out

"nozomi, i did not give you permission to let you and honoka paint the roof. we both know that's not allowed."

"well, eli, we weren't gonna paint the whole roof. we were just gonna paint all of our names in the corner. that way, even if muse doesn't live on, our names will."

"you obviously came up with that in five seconds, zomi."

"yeah, but you believed me, didn't you? and you would've said yes and i probably would've slightly misunderstood and thought that meant we could paint the whole roof."

eli groans, thumping her head against her desk multiple times as nozomi smiles and watches.

"kidding, eli. you know i would never do such a thing. i just want to see honoka's face when i tell her we can't paint it hot pink. i think she spent all of her allowance on paint."

"typical honk. she always get excited about everything."

"you used to be like that."

"i was seven, nozomi. s-e-v-e-n. that was a while ago."

nozomi giggles. "i had a crush on you when we were seven."

eli cracks a smile. "i guess some things never change."

the classroom goes quiet for a minute. eli leafs through some club applications. nozomi waits for the blush to fade from her cheeks.

"you do still like me, right?" eli says, staring at the floor.

nozomi turns crimson again. "yeah. i do."

a few minutes pass.

"do you want to kiss?"

it's eli who asks. nozomi awkwardly laughs, biting her lip nervously. "sure."

her purple hair swings as she climbs onto eli's lap. she's trying to forget all the nights she spent debating on whether or not she wanted to confess everything to the blonde, all the times that her heart fluttered and flipped when they touched.

she's hovering over eli, enjoying a feeling she's never felt before. it's one that tightens her stomach and gives her shivers.

and then they're kissing, simple and plain. eli opens her mouth a little bit and nozomi does the same, twisting her neck so she can get the best position. nozomi slips her tongue in, enjoying the little gasp eli makes underneath her.

they're too infatuated with each other to hear the door open.

"hey nozo- oh, um."

nico stands in the doorway, a grimace reaching her face. nozomi and eli look at her, not noticing the threads of saliva that connect them together.

"honoka says- she says, um. she says she's got the paint and she's ready to start but she wants you to be there too so..."

eli rolls her eyes. "tell her that she can't-"

"start without me!" nozomi interjects. "i'll be up in a sec."

eli smiles. nozomi never changes.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, yall, if i see one more "ayase eli/everybody" fic im gonna nico nico k(ni)fe myself in the spleen
> 
> also this is short but i can only write short things so forgive me


End file.
